


More Chats (Pt.23)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [23]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.23)

[little grey]: hey so i never asked how did you propose

[sunnyD]: it was so romantic

[pinkie]: you gave me a panic attack and i almost cried

[detective dimples]: PFFT WHAT HAPPENED

[pinkie]: "i dont want to be your girlfriend anymore."

[faxingjax]: SDJDNDCJD TRINI YOU DUMB BITCH

[pinkie]: then ya know i panicked and teared up and she wasnt talking so obviously this fat bitch wasnt ok

[sunnyD]: STOP

[pinkie]: nO

[pinkie]: so then she screamed "I WANT TO BE YOUR WIFE"

[sunnyD]: and then what did you do ?

[sunnyD]: HM?

[pinkie]: i did nothing

[sunnyD]: SHE SLAPPED ME

[damnsam]: i wouldve

[sunnyD]: who even are you

[bispy]: i love this song

[good one]: wow kara back with the out of date memes

[detective dimples]: that was a cute way of asking though the way i asked was way worse

[little grey]: "I-ME-WE-MARRIAGE? US? HM?"

[detective dimples]: i want a divorce

[sunnyD]: OH MY GID YOURE WORSE THAN ME SDJJKFSDJF


End file.
